


Perhaps, It Is

by carmillahey



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillahey/pseuds/carmillahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh shit it's raining really hard and I still have several blocks to walk but you're calling me over to the dry safety of your car and now we are stuck together" au</p>
<p>aka the one where Carmilla should probably be more wary of strangers and Laura is literally an adult child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps, It Is

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is really silly, I hadn't even planned on writing it but oops here it is
> 
> also if the spacing bothers you, please let me know (personally its pissing me OFF but w/e)
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

 

Carmilla wants to strangle the whole crew of the local news.

She knows it's an entirely irrational thought, that she will never follow through with the urge but,

She wants to strangle them anyway.

  
  
When she woke up this morning for work, even in her groggy state, she was at least 90% sure the forecast called for sunny, cloudless skies.  
  
But now, walking home from her 9 hour waitressing shift, she can see someone was very wrong.  
  
With every step she takes, the clouds above seems to become more menacing; darkening and swirling, waiting for the perfect chance to attack.  
  
And without warning, they strike.  
  
The rain comes down in buckets, drenching her to the bone. Her first instinct is to start running. Carmilla desperately pulls on door handles as she passes business after business, hoping to the gods that just one will be open or fucking let her in. She barely remembers to keep hold of her backpack.

She can feel the rage building as the sky continues to shower her relentlessly and her hope is dwindling.

She's about to burst into another sprint, when she hears a shout.   
  
It's faint, would be hard to hear over the noise of the storm. But she has excellent hearing.  
  
Pivoting to look around, she spots a woman standing by her car, beaconing her over with furious waves.

  
Carmilla doesn't have much a choice.

  
So she jogs as fast as her soaking body can carry her, over to the passenger side of the stranger's car and flings herself in. As she places her bag on the floor in front of her, her body squeaks against the leather seat.

_Oh shit, fucking leather._

Breaking through her thoughts, the driver door slams and the woman plops down next to her.

  
Carmilla tries to stay still as possible. She knows this vehicle is expensive by the looks of it and she's ruining it with the sea of water spilling from her hair and clothes.  
  
The woman must notice her discomfort because she says,

  
"It's alright. I can replace the leather or it will dry. No worries."  
  
She instantly relaxes at the reassuring words.

  
"Thanks, cupcake, you really saved my ass out there." Carmilla replies, turning to finally face the person who practically saved her from drowning on land.

_Wow._

Carmilla tries to hide her gasp.

  
The woman next to her is gorgeous. Like, unbelievably so. Her damp brunette hair is plastered to her face and neck, where water droplets continue to fall. Her blue button up and black pencil skirt also cling to her body, which does nothing to calm Carmilla's rapidly beating heart.   
  
The stranger beside her coughs, pulling Carmilla out of her trance. She had totally just been caught staring.

 

"What did you say?"

"I said your welcome. And that my name is Laura."  
  
"Oh, uh. Carmilla."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Carmilla." Laura shifts to extend her hand towards the dazed brunette.

“You’re not a murder, right?” she inquires, hesitant as she shakes Laura’s hand in a firm grip.

“Goodness, no! A-are you?” She looks slightly panicked, not having taken this possibility in consideration before. Carmilla reassures her that she is most definitely not a murder. 

  
She recollects herself after their awkward interaction, plastering on the seductive smirk she usually wears when she's not so caught off guard or being questioned for murder.

  
"Sorry, I made you all wet."  
  
"Oh ha ha," Laura rolls her eyes playfully, "There's a flash flood raging on outside, of course I'm wet." She pauses for a moment.  
  
"Besides, I didn't have to help you."  
  
Carmilla can't help the softening of her features. She really is grateful this stranger saved her from such a watery demise. She doesn't know how much more liquid damage her backpack could take.  
  
"That's true. Any way I could repay you?" She quips with an eyebrow waggle to finish off the innuendo.  
  
Laura smiles back at her, answering a simple "we'll see" and "you can start by keeping me company."  
  
Carmilla can do that.  
  
\---  
  
Carmilla is having a really hard time doing that.

  
Shortly after she had gotten situated in Laura's car, the brunette had turned on the radio. The broadcast advised for everyone to stay where they are, as the streets will be flooding and it's not safe.

So Carmilla is stuck here, wet and uncomfortable with an extremely attractive girl.

Today seems to be hellbent on making her miserable.

She wishes she could at least change out of her work clothes but seeing as there's no room and no privacy, that won't happen.  
  
The only sounds that surround them are the pattering of rain against the car and the soft music coming from the radio. But eventually, the signal cuts out due to the conditions outside.

"Sooo.." Laura drags out, "Come here often?"  
  
Carmilla gives her an incredulous look.  
  
"Are you kidding? That's the line you use?"  
  
"Hey, you can't blame me! It was the first thing that came to mind and I don't particularly like silence." She stutters out.  
  
"Well, I can think of plenty of things to do that will.. eliminate the silence."  
  
Laura blushes and Carmilla, satisfied, flashes her a smirk.  
  
"So,” she continues, assessing her surroundings, “fancy clothes and car you got here. You must make a lot of money to afford such pieces of luxury." Carmilla isn't good with small talk but she's willing to try.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. I work for a big corporation downtown."   
  
Carmilla hums in response, tilting her head in question.  
  
"Silas Industries."  
  
Carmilla whistles before adding,  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yeah," Laura sighs.  
  
She doesn't sound too happy about it.  
  
"I will probably end up regretting this but what's wrong?" Carmilla mirrors the sigh.  
  
"Oh yknow I just.. don't really enjoy my job. But I'm qualified and it pays more than enough so. I do it." Laura stares at the windshield, watching rain drops fall and spread out into tinier ones.  
  
"What would you do instead?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop. It's really none of her business and very personal but she's curious.  
  
"I'd rather be helping people. I don't quite know how but, something to make a difference. I want to educate people or make their day better, or any variation of that." Laura mouth twitches in hint of a smile.  
  
"Well, you made my day better. So it looks as if you're one step closer to achieving your dreams." Carmilla doesn't understand where this is coming from. She’s normally a broody, rageful waitress with a pocket full of loose change and pipe dreams; Not soft and encouraging people's dreams to come true with doomed pep talks.  
  
She decides to go with the flow anyway.  
  
The grin on Laura's face makes the irregularity all worth it.  
  
"Thanks," she says, finally finding Carmilla's eyes.   
  
"What about you?"  
  
Her butterflies in her stomach drop and dull. She fights to keep the dread off of her features.  
  
"I'm a waitress down at Styria's Best."  
  
Laura face lights up with...

_recognition?_

  
"Oh! That's why you're so familiar. I've seen you working a couple times."  
  
Carmilla chuckles at her obvious excitement, relaxing back into her seat.  
  
 _Laura isn't poking fun at her occupation._  
  
"I could get you a discount, cutie."  
  
Carmilla didn't know it was possible for Laura to get any more excited.  
  
"No way!! That'd be amazing!" Laura practically shouted, "My friends and I eat there quite a bit on our Saturday hang outs, could be really useful."  
  
"Sure, cutie." Laura calms down as she notices Carmilla's own crestfallen look.  
  
Perhaps she isn't happy with her job either.  
  
"What would you rather be doing?"  
  
The question was expected, but she didn't realize she would be comfortable enough to answer.  
  
"I'd like to be a writer of some sort. Preferably lyrics and music. But it seems pretty far off," Now it's Carmilla turn to stare off into the distance. She hates remembering the fact that she's a total fuck up, never good enough or hard working enough to achieve her dreams.   
  
She feels a hand on her bicep and when she turns back, Laura's face is nothing less than compassionate.  
  
"I can't tell you everything will work out, but I can tell you it's worth fighting for."  
  
In this moment, Carmilla is surprised by the honesty painted across the woman's face.  
  
Laura truly believes in her.  
  
She doesn't know why.  
  
"Well, you seem pretty sure of my abilities, though you have yet to read any of my work."  
  
"Fair enough. You give off a certain vibe though and I can tell you're probably very talented."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Laura nods.  
  
"You're ridiculous." Carmilla scoffs but lets it go. A small part of her finds comfort in Laura's reassurances.

_Maybe she almost believes her._

\---

Soon after, they fall back into silence but this time, it's comfortable.  
  
Every once and awhile, the two will share glances, some stolen and others eagerly gifted.  
  
Carmilla reads a book from her bag, feet propped up on the dashboard. Laura slouches in her seat, messing around on her phone.  
  
Both girls are mostly dry by now (what a miracle).

  
Carmilla must admit even in terrible and unexpected circumstances, the girl is good company.

  
Laura suddenly locks her phone and reaches over towards the glove compartment below Carmilla's legs.  
  
She raises an eyebrow but doesn't question the brunette.  
  
Until she sees what Laura is doing.

  
"What the fuck is that?"  
  
Laura retreats back to her previous position with a deck of cards in one hand and a yellow contain with a pink lid in the other.

  
Laura giggles before prying the offending object open.  
  
"It's play doh silly, ever heard of it?"  
  
"Duh," Carmilla mocks jokingly, "but why do you have it in your car?"  
  
A faint hint of pink tints her cheeks for a moment, before she continues to elaborate.  
  
"My best friend has a daughter. I babysit her sometimes when he needs me to, so I keep this in here just in case."

"Sure you do, cupcake." Carmilla drawls.

She receives a light punch to the shoulder for that.

"It's fun, okay?? When I'm bored and stuck in the car, I make little shapes and people to help occupy time. And his daughter loves it when we play together.”

"Sounds super fun, but I'll pass." She returns to focusing on her book.

"Alright then, suit yourself." Laura sing-songs as she takes out the squishy kid’s toy.

\---

For about 10 minutes, Carmilla is able to read. But slowly, she starts pretending to read, covering up the fact that she is intrigued by Laura's childish game. She watches as the brunette beside her makes a small, yellow dog before reaching over to the compartment to pull out more colors.

_More colors. unbelievable._

She continues, building a blue cat and a green (and somewhat deformed) house.

A chuckle slips escapes from Carmilla's lips at the sight and Laura squints her eyes suspiciously. 

"You were watching."

"I don't know what you're talking about, cupcake." She schools her features to be stoic as she turns to the next page in her book.

"You want some to play with?" Laura offers, sticking her green hand right into Carmilla's space and wiggling it.

Carmilla dramatically backs up as far as she can in the confined space of the car.

"God, get that grotesque mutant substance away from me!"

"Oh come on, Carm, it's not that bad!"

"Oh, yes it is." She retorts enthusiastically.

"I bet you've never even played with it before, have you." Laura raises her voice, equal parts amused and accusing.

Instead of simply telling the truth, her prideful nature gets the best of her.

"Fine, give me that! I'll show you how educated I am about this... fake dough." Laura gives her a disbelieving look but still hands her a glob of the soft putty.

She starts out by breaking it into little pieces and placing them on her lap. She combines and molds each one when she needs too and after several minutes, a final product emerges.

In her hands, Carmilla holds a small lopsided dragon. Or that's what it's supposed to be.

It looks more like a sad lizard.

Regardless, the brunette holds it towards the other girl with confidence. Laura leans forward, examining the creation in front of her.

"What is that?!" Laura barely chokes out, politely trying to stifle her laughter.

Carmilla gasps, faux offended (complete with a hand to her chest) as she fires a comeback at her struggling counterpart.

"She's a dragon! A fierce one, might I add. Her name is Vivien. Be careful or she'll burn your eyebrows off with her fiery breath." She jokes with an ominous tone.

Laura full blown giggling now and Carmilla is too. Both of them know the dragon is horrible, but it's the thought and effort that counts.

A few moments later, Laura has finally calmed down enough to say,

"I think she's cute."

Except Laura wasn't really looking at the dragon when she said it. She was looking intently at Carmilla.

_But that can’t possibly mean anything._

"Well I mean she's okay. Your dog is definitely cuter." Laura gazes back over at her small figures.

"I guess." She shrugs.

Laura reaches over, delicately grabbing ahold of the dog before placing it from of Carmilla.

She lowers her voice slightly, getting into character and a mischievous grin forming on her face.

"Laura… no." Carmilla warns.

 

But it doesn't stop her.

Laura leaps into a full blown rant, acting as though she is the dog. It's quite silly but Carmilla admires her carefree nature. Maybe she can pretend for now too, that everything isn't what it seems. She can be a kid again (she's not sure if she ever got to properly be one). Without responsibility, long work hours, and broken hopes.

She follows in Laura's lead, rasping her voice extra in order to play the part of her dragon.

For several minutes this goes on, playing pretend.

Until Laura ruins the moment by tossing play doh across the short distance of the car, to smack Carmilla right in middle of her forehead.

"Oh, you're asking for it, sweetheart." Carmilla’s taunting and Laura isn't fazed.

"Asking for what, cutie?" she mocks Carmilla’s tone of voice perfectly and gets the desired effect.

Carmilla doesn't even hesitate to chuck (full force) all of the dough she can get her hands on. And Laura doesn't hesitate to throw back.

In the end, the car is covered in little pieces of play doh. They've made a mess but Laura doesn't seem to care.

"Truce, truce!!" Laura calls out, begging for the assault to end.

"Fine," Carmilla agreed with a smirk, "but only this once. Next time, no mercy."

In response, Laura simply holds up the forgotten deck of cards.

"How about we settle this now."

\---

For the next hour or so, the two play several variations of card games like go fish, speed, war, and an intense game of slapjack that almost ended in real slapping.

Even though Carmilla kicked Laura's ass at most game, it didn't matter to either of them. They simply enjoyed the laughs, jokes, and smiles.

Eventually, the rain died down and it was declared that the roads were safe to navigate. Fearing their time together was coming to an end far sooner than Laura liked, she quickly offered to drive Carmilla home.

"You've already done so much for me, it's fine, a little walking won't kill me."

"But it's dark and who knows, maybe another flash flood will happen."

Carmilla hesitated.

Laura insisted, with an easy smile.

And Carmilla couldn't resist.

\---

The drive to Carmilla's apartment was filled with meaningless chatter that warmed the hearts of both of them.

But as soon as the car stopped in front of building 307, the warmth slowly faded and was replaced with melancholy.

"Thanks again. I really appreciate what you did for me."

"It was nothing, I actually had a wonderful time with you."

“Despite everything.”

The silence began to stretch as they somewhat shyly stared into each other's eyes.

"Look I-" Laura began but it all fell short when Carmilla leaned across the middle console and planted a feather light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Goodnight, Laura." Carmilla hurriedly opened the car door, rushing out into the cool night air with her knuckles gripping her bag tightly.

She didn't even turn to check on Laura one more time before she fell back against the inside of her apartment door.

_Idiot_ , she screamed inside her head. She really blew it.

**\---**

Laura sat there, stunned as she watched Carmilla scramble out of her car.

Carmilla kissed her.

Carmilla kissed her????

CARMILLA KISSED HER.

A stranger she knew for about 2 and a half hours.

Though, she wouldn't consider them particularly strangers anymore.

But she didn’t even get to say goodbye.

In an instant, she realized she didn't have a contact number for Carmilla.

Sure, she knows where she works (and now lives) but she can't just stalk her.

 

_Maybe. No bad idea Laura, no stalking._

She debates marching right up to her door, tearing it down and getting her number. Or another kiss, preferably the lips. Her frustratingly beautiful lips.

But she doesn't know why Carmilla was so quick to leave. Perhaps she didn't want to keep in contact. Who was she kidding, they barely know each other. It didn't mean anything to her but a dry place to stay, to wait out the storm.

 Laura sighs and pulls away from the apartment complex, a frown etched into her skin.

 

_-3 weeks later-_

 

It seems as though the world and all of its weather forecasters want to see her suffer.

She's not even angry at this point, just feeling utter defeated.

She trudges her feet, kicking rocks and stray pieces of trash as she knows what is coming.

Earlier that day, the sky had been clear, the breeze warm and refreshing.

But now, it is the opposite.

Carmilla thinks back to a month ago, when she had the encounter with Laura. She'd seen her around a bit since, in the restaurant and in town. But the girl never approached her or made any indication that she noticed.

Neither did Carmilla.

She doesn't regret the kiss, or the time spent with the brunette. She regrets her ‘kiss and run,’ without even getting her number. Carmilla can only imagine what horrible things Laura must think of her.

And when the rain finally hits her in a fury, she doesn't change her pace. She walks with leisure, as if a large storm isn't engulfing her.

"Carmilla!"

It can't be.

"Carmilla, fucking listen?!!??"

_It is._

She turns around, shocked as she squints through the downpour.

It's Laura, in her work clothes, next to her expensive car.

Beaconing for Carmilla like she did a month ago.

She doesn't know why Laura even wants to see her or why she's allowing her to take refuge in the car once more.

Her legs are moving before she even realizes it and soon, she sitting in the car again, Laura staring at her with a look she can't recognize.

Sad? Hopeful? Regretful

Carmilla certainly feels those.

As usual, Laura is the first to speak.

"Carm, I am so sorry I-"

She doesn't let her finish.

"No, I am. I just- I got so nervous and you were so beautiful and kind and I had such a great time. I mean I don’t even know if you did. And I'm don't know how deal with those feelings. I'm so good at being seductive and flirty. But you deserved genuine and serious and I didn't know how to give that to you and I regre-"

Laura doesn't let her finish.

She pulls her in for a deep kiss, one she had been craving since the moment she got to know Carmilla.

It was awkward to say the least. There was water everywhere, dripping and mingling between them. Laura could barely thread her hand into Carmilla's hair and Carmilla's hands almost slipped from Laura's cheeks.

But it didn't matter.

All that was felt was relief and safety and happiness and-

_"Finally."_ Laura murmured on Carmilla's lips.

In response, she pulled her back in, initiating another deep kiss.

And when they separate once more, they simply smile and take in the moment.

"Here," Carmilla says while rummaging through her backpack. She pulls out her phone and shoves it in her direction.

"Please, for the love of gods, put your number in."

Laura laughs heartily, a full laugh. She exhales, relieved and bubbling with happiness.

"Of course."

She answers, like it's the easiest answer in the world.

  
_Perhaps, it is._


End file.
